


Deflowered

by narayamanaka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ninja, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narayamanaka/pseuds/narayamanaka
Summary: There was nobody but Chanyeol, Baekhyun wanted to lose his virginity to. Baekhyun wanted to give his first time to his childhood friend, best friend, partner in crime, soul mate and the only person he ever loved. Yet he had lost his chance to let Chanyeol take his virginity. Now he had to face The Deflowered procession, which every ninja specialized in infiltration and seduction like him had to take part. He would lose his virginity to a peer, a faceless and nameless peer. His precious first time would be nothing but part of his ninja duty. Even worse, he would not even remember it because of the mind justsu used on him during the procession.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted the same work in AFF under the same author name.

I get inspire by one of greatest fic in Naruto fandom that I’ve read long time ago. It’s a NejiHina fanfic. I’ve tried to look for the fiction for a long time but I couldn’t find it so I decide to make this fic to satisfy my longing.


	2. Prologue: The Deflowered Procession

Baekhyun knew the day would come when he had to go through The Deflowered procession. He had known it since the first time he was summoned by the Exodus Hidden Ninja Village Leader, Suho-nim. Baekhyun was a ninja with light element, the most perfect kind of ninja for joining Infiltration and Seduction Division. Baekhyun was aware that he had no other choice but to do the training meant for preparing him to join the division. He had to do it to protect the village and most importantly, to protect the person he loved. He was also very aware that once a candidate of Infiltration and Seduction Division seemed to be ready to join the division, the candidate had to do The Deflowered procession or to word it in simple way; the candidate should lose their virginity. Losing virginity was an important if not the most important requirement Baekhyun had to fulfill before he could officially join Infiltration and Seduction Division.

“You are ready, Baekhyun.”

That fateful afternoon Baekhyun was summoned by Suho-nim. It was uncommon for the leader to directly involved in ranking raising process. Yet, Suho-nim took his time to be able to speak directly to Baekhyun.

“You are ready to start taking mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division.”

Baekhyun dreaded the day the higher up would recognize that he was indeed capable of doing mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division. Part of himself wanted him to fail the training thus he would never join the said division.

“You will go to a mission in a week.”

Baekhyun fully understood that even though Suho-nim said it in soft tone, it was an order and he had no way out.

“You are a great asset for our village Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun knew the saying that dictated each of Byun Clan members was born to do the Infiltration and Seduction mission. So far the saying was proven to be correct.

“I will assign you to a mission in Snow Ninja Country. Only you can do this mission.”

Baekhyun jaw tighten at the mention of Snow Ninja Country, he subconsciously clenched and unclenched his small fists. He knew that Suho-nim was correct, only a ninja with light element can win a battle against ninja with snow element.

“I really wish I don’t have to send you this early to a mission, a mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division none less. You are young Baekhyun, very young. You just turn 18 last month, right? But our information sources in the boundaries regions gather the information that Snow Ninja Country are on the move. “

Oxygen was robbed from Baekhyun’s lung when he heard that piece of information. Baekhyun knew what being ‘on the move’ meant, there was possibility Snow Ninja Country would start another great war, there was possibility that Exodus Hidden Ninja Village would be attacked for the second time. Most important, there was possibility he would lose everyone he loved for second time. Baekhyun was beyond terrified but if he was the only one could prevent the war and protect the person he loved then he would willingly do the mission.

“I understand Suho-nim.”

After making sure he won’t crack his voice Baekhyun said obediently.

“Thank you so much Baekhyun, your willingness to do the mission means a lot to our village and of course our people.”

Baekhyun could see something was flashed in their leader’s usually stoned eyes. Baekhyun recognized the gratefulness in Suho-nim eyes. Yet, other than gratefulness, Baekhyun recognized another emotion. Guilt. Guilt was visible in Suho-nim eyes.

“Because you need to go next week, then we don’t have choice but to do your Deflowered procession as soon as possible.”

Baekhyun could feel Suho-nim voice was laced with guilt and reluctant. No matter what happened during the previous Great War, Suho-nim was used to be his Preschool teacher in Ninja Academy. Baekhyun only nodded his head. He listened to Suho-nim voice delivered all information regarding his Deflowered procession. All the information he had known by heart.

**“We will prepare a room in secluded area in our Headquarter for your procession.”**

**“One of your peers will be your partner for your procession.”**

**“Your partner will be chosen according to Higher Exodus Ninja Village Board.”**

**“The Board will choose someone perfect for you, someone who can handle his mission well. Someone who can differentiate personal life matters and ninja duty. No personal attachment. Only professionalism in conducting ninja duty.”**

**“Your partner’s identity will be absolute secret. No one but The Board members will know his identity.”**

**“He will be wearing our ninja village gear and mask during the procession.”**

**“He won’t talk even a word during the procession.”**

**“He will never take off his mask.”**

**“He will be chained by blood seal so he will never able to tell any soul that he is your procession partner.”**

**“He will perform genjutsu (mind jutsu) on you before he enters the room so you won’t be able to recognize him even if you know him.”**

**“He will never release the genjutsu from you before the procession ends.”**

**“Your mind will be hazy and you won’t be able to recognize his voice if the circumstances require him to talk to you.”**

**“After the procession end he will use another genjutsu on you so you will fall asleep.”**

**“He will carry you back to your room.”**

**“He will leave no trance of his existence.”**

**“He will leave you by yourself.”**

**“The next morning you won’t remember a thing from the procession.”**

Baekhyun thought he would be able to handle the scared of losing his virginity to some faceless and nameless peer for the sake of ninja duty and protect his village, yet he was wrong. He was so wrong. He loved someone already. And he was selfish enough for desiring giving his first time to the person he loved, Park Chanyeol, a comrade ninja with fire element. It didn’t matter how much Baekhyun pretended as if he didn’t care about his first time because in the back of his mind Baekhyun always wanted to be touched, caressed and taken by Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted to give Chanyeol his virtue and love even if the boy didn’t love him back.

“I understand Suho-nim.”

But reality was reality. His destiny and fate dictated him to give his first time like it was nothing.

“The procession is meant to protect you Baekhyun. You never know what will happen and what the mission requires you to do.”

Yes, of course Baekhyun knew that the procession was meant to protect him. He knew in Infiltration and Seduction Mission sometimes the mission bearer had to give their all, literally. He heard some ninja got pregnant because of the mission. The Deflowered procession was meant to protect him because it was better to lose your virginity to your comrade, a peer, compare to an enemy. It was better to be aware that you would lose your virginity rather than being taken without warning. It was better to have no recollection of first time rather than traumatic experience.

“I am really sorry Baekhyun.”

It was new, he heard that the tough leader Suho-nim never once saying sorry to anyone. Yet, here he was, throwing apologize to a low rank ninja like Baekhyun.

“It is okay, Suho-nim. What should be done must be done.”

Baekhyun knew it was inevitable, it was his fate. Baekhyun was ready to ask for permission and leaving the leader office when Suho suddenly said something that made him realize that maybe fate wasn’t that cruel.

“Your procession will be held in four days. You have three days Baekhyun to find your partner for the procession. I will speak to The Board. I want to make an exception for you.”

Baekhyun almost cried in joy when he heard the leader. Maybe it was pity but he didn’t care, ninja’s life was short so he would take what he can get.

Unknown to him, Suho was replaying a memory of two small children form years ago.

_“Chanyeol, don’t get mad at me. That boy just asked me to teach him how to throw kunai. I still love you the most. I promise I will be your bride. Your best bride. And I will be your wife. The best wife in the world!!”_

_“Okay… Baekhyun okay…. I forgive you…. but promise me you will only talk and play with me. I don’t like sharing what is mine!!”_

****


	3. Deflowered 1/2

**_ Three days before the procession  _ **

Baekhyun’s happiness soon turned into nothingness once he realized the situation he was in. The leader had granted him a really big gift. He was given chance to choose his own partner for the procession so it did mean the leader granted him a chance to be a human rather than a ninja. The leader treated him as if he was not merely a pawn in a chess match; despite the fact Baekhyun knew that he was indeed only a tool. He would be able to lose his virginity to the person he favored. Yet, Baekhyun knew all too well that the only person he wanted loathed him to the core. Park Chanyeol, the reason of Baekhyun sleepless nights when he was too far away, doing an S rank mission with survival chance less than 5 percent, hated Baekhyun unconditionally. Park Chanyeol, the reason Baekhyun always wake up so early in the morning to go to Training Field and came home far too late so he could be stronger and not an embarrassment to him, despised Baekhyun so much to the point he always walked away to avoid being in one room with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was not sure when the thing started to go wrong, because he could still remember as clear as day that once Chanyeol and him were best friend. They were joined by hips. They liked each other so much to the point they routinely had sleepover. Baekhyun still remembered how technically they lived together since inside Baekhyun’ closest, half of it were Chanyeol’s belongings and vice versa. Baekhyun could still recount how Chanyeol basically proposed him in their preschool days.

_“Baekhyun, I don’t like it when you talk you other kids!”_

_Little Chanyeol glared heatedly to Baekhyun direction. They were just 5 years old._

_“But… he just….”_

_Baekhyun was not sure if he was wrong for helping Lay, that little boy was lonely and often got alienated by other kid. He just wanted to make Lay all better. So Baekhyun just managed to blink his small eyes several times._

_“And I don’t like it you often talk to Suho saem!”_

_Chanyeol kept his glare and even intensified it._

_“But… I need to…”_

_Baekhyun was also not sure if seeking help from their smart teacher, Suho saem was a bad thing. There were a lot of thing his little brain could not process and understand so he did what he thought was right, asking help from their teacher. Baekhyun didn’t know that it was something bad to do._

_“If you don’t understand something you have to ask me not him. I am smart and I am sure you know it too.”_

_Chanyeol was a smart boy, of course Baekhyun knew that. People called him a prodigy, a genius. Baekhyun didn’t know what does it mean, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol never had problem doing things their teacher asked him to._

_“You are my future bride. You are not supposed to spend your time with other people but me.”_

_Chanyeol continued._

_“What is bride?”_

_Baekhyun never heard that word before._

_“It means you are going to be my wife and I am going to be your husband.”_

_Baekhyun always knew that Chanyeol was a little odd because he was super smart. Chanyeol could already read all the books with difficult writing and no pictures. Chanyeol knew the meaning of all difficult words Baekhyun didn’t know it even existed. Chanyeol often talked about something Baekhyun didn’t understand. But all of those things only made Baekhyun like Chanyeol more and more._

_“Wife?”_

_Baekhyun again blinked his eyes._

_“Yes, it means you will live with me forever. You will cook for me every morning and I will help you preparing our breakfast. You will kiss me and I will kiss you. We are going to sleep together in one room just like our mother and father. We are going to have children. A lot of children. I want four!!”_

_Baekhyun didn’t fully understand what Chanyeol said. But he knew sleepover with Chanyeol was always fun so he nodded his head vigorously._

_“Okay… I will be your bride. I will be your wife!”_

_“Good. Now, you should never talk to anyone without my permission!”_

_Chanyeol grinned widely and Little Baekhyun thought, sure, why not? So he nodded happily._

Baekhyun sighed at the memory. Before he knew it he was engaged to Chanyeol. Both Chanyeol and he were young and naïve so Baekhyun doubted they knew what was actually mean to be wife and husband and their talk about children. Although now Baekhyun was fully aware he was capable of bearing children. He was a carrier. He was born with womb. He was truly a Byun clan member.

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol still remember about the proposal or any of their childhood memories. Even though the chance was very slim, with the tall ninja popularity. Chanyeol constantly had girls and boys flocked around him. It was nobody fault really, Chanyeol was one of the strongest ninja in their generation. He was the first to be a first rank ninja at age 15. He was a genius, a prodigy from Park Clan. His fire jutsus were incredible. Not only that, his handsome face and proportional body was not a joke. Besides the appearance Chanyeol had great personality. He was polite, humble and easy to talk to. He was friendly to anyone except to the short brunette went by name Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol was an epitome of perfection.

Chanyeol was Baekhyun first friend. He met Chanyeol when he was still in diaper. His parents and Chanyeol’s parents were best friend and they determined to make their children became best friend too. Chanyeol’s presence was constant in Baekhyun childhood life. Chanyeol was always there for Baekhyun and Baekhyun was also always there for Chanyeol. So it was kind of inevitable for Baekhyun to fall in love with his best friend even before he truly knew the meaning of love.

Yet, without Baekhyun knowing their friendship fell apart at age 14. Baekhyun was not sure of the reason. He assumed Chanyeol finally notice that Baekhyun was only a burden for him, because Baekhyun was the one who dragged Chanyeol down during their Ninja Academy days. Chanyeol could graduate sooner if only he didn’t insist he wanted to graduate together with his best friend, Baekhyun. He could be the first rank ninja at age 14 if only he didn’t determine to stay in fourth rank just so his 13 years old self could be in same rank with Baekhyun.

Or, Baekhyun sometimes thought that the reason Chanyeol started dropping him like hot rock was because Chanyeol finally notice Baekhyun’s feeling at age 14. Chanyeol might get scare because Baekhyun not so platonic feeling for him, or he might find Baekhyun disgusting. Because it was one thing to say you want to marry someone when you were so young and knew nothing about marriage like Chanyeol did. Yet, it was definitely different thing when you liked you friend the way you shouldn’t at age 14 when you can already reason what was right and what was wrong.

And sometimes, Baekhyun thought that the reason Chanyeol started hating him was because he was a Byun. When they were at age 14 the Great War was broken. Snow ninjas attacked their village without mercy nor warning and hundreds of people including Exodus ninjas died during the war. Baekhyun lost all of his family member during the war too. Baekhyun was the only Byun alive right now. He was alive merely because of luck. At that night he was having a sleepover at Chanyeol’s house so he escaped the death. The Snow ninjas made sure to kill every Byun even though they obviously fail the task because Baekhyun was still alive up till now.

Despite his loneliness, Baekhyun knew he didn’t deserve sympathy because technically Byun clan was the reason of their great lost. Baekhyun’s mother Byun Heechul retired from being a ninja from Infiltration and Seduction Division so he could take care of Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s father Byun Hangeng denied the order for doing an undercover espionage mission in Snow Country because the mission duration was indefinite and he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun for long time. If only Baekhyun mother was still an active ninja. If only Baekhyun father didn’t deny the order, their village would definitely know that Snow ninjas were trying to attack them. If only the Byun Clan did what they supposed to do, the Great War would never break. And Chanyeol… and Chanyeol would still have his father and his older sister until now.

“Baekhyun hyung... What are you thinking about? You are spacing out.”

A light and familiar voice snapped Baekhyun from his train of thought. Baekhyun sensed familiar chakras and let himself to be evolved in a back hug for some seconds before he pulled away from the hug.

“Just some things, Sehun.”

Baekhyun managed to smile slightly to the apprentice of Suho-nim, Oh Sehun, a comrade ninja with wind element.

“I heard from Suho-nim.”

Sehun said softly.

“I am sure Suho-nim will never talk about one’s personal matter to others.”

Baekhyun smiled softly. He knew the younger had a little crush on him and sometimes he found Sehun was cute.

“Hahaha… you got me. I actually overheard Suho-nim talked to the head of Board Yifan-nim.”

Sehun smiled sheepishly, his cheeks were red.

“You sure, you are not ears dropping?”

Baekhyun teased him a little despite the fact he knew Sehun was telling him the truth.

“NO!! OF COURSE NO! Suho-nim and Yifan-nim are not being secretive. They talk loudly. Or argue loudly to be exact. I am sure I am not the only one know about your matter now!”

Baekyun nodded slowly. Of course, there was going to be an argument. Suho-nim basically broke the rules and tradition to grant Baekhyun with right to choose his own partner for the procession.

“So… the procession…. The… partner… have you decided yet?”

Sehun asked nervously while sporting a really red face.

**_Chanyeol…_ **

**_I want my partner to be Chanyeol…_ **

Baekhyun said in his mind yet he only presented a smile to Sehun.

“I… I really… you know… If you need… how to say it? ehmm… help… I can…”

Sehun said each chunk of word with much difficulty.

“Thank you Sehun. I really appreciate that. But I just…”

Baekhyun understood what Sehun was trying to say but he was not Chanyeol and he only wanted Chanyeol.

“No pressure intended… I just… I just…”

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, amused at Sehun panic expression.

“I know Sehun… I know.. But I…”

**_I just wanted to try my luck this time and see if I got what I wanted. Chanyeol hated me so much, yet I really loved him. So I wanted to make this one time to see how it was felt to be loved by him. I wanted to try to convince Chanyeol to be my partner for the procession and after that I would give him what he always wanted. For me to stay away as far as I could. For me not to bother him again with my presence. For me to disappear completely from his life and never looked back…. Forever…_ **

**_****_ **

“I’m home.”

Baekhyun said softly as he entered a house.

“Welcome home!! Oh my god!! I must be the luckiest person in this world to finally have my two most favorite people at the same time!!”

A beautiful middle age woman with dark shoulder length hair excitedly hugged Baekhyun once he stepped inside the house.

“God must grant my wish after years I pray to have both of you at the same time in our home!!”

The woman kept talking while hugging Baekhyun even tighter.

“Eommonim…”

Baekhyun blushed madly, even though it had been years he was still not used to be welcome so warmly like this.

“Yes my Baekhyunie? What it is? Don’t be so stiff to me and call me Eomma already!”

The woman finally released her hug and pinched Baekhyun cheeks softly before she pulled herself away.

“Eommonim, I don’t think…”

“Yes… yes… I understand your reason… Yadda… Yadda… I don’t want to hear any of it anymore. Just come here and be my guess to taste my cooking. We are having a feast today Baekkie. I want to feed both of you well.”

That was when Baekhyun body suddenly got stiff because he just realized something.

“Chanyeol…. Is home Eommonim?”

Ever since all of Baekhyun families were killed, Chanyeol’s mother had insisted for Baekhyun living together with her and of course… Chanyeol. At that moment Baekhyun was terrified and young, the request from Chanyeol’s mother seemed as such a gift from God to him. Without wasting his time he said yes and moved to Chanyeol’s house. At that time Baekhyun was glad to have his best friend and mother’s best friend by his side. A couple of months after him moving in to the house ran smoothly before slowly but surely Chanyeol started to treat him differently. And slowly yet surely he started getting more and more uncomfortable because of Chanyeol’s demeanor. There were times when Baekhyun wanted to leave the house, so Chanyeol could have peace in his own house, yet Chanyeol’s mother pleading eyes held him back. 

“Yes… he is home. He just comes back from the mission! Oh my god I am so excited!! Now… now… taste it Baekki. How it is?”

Chanyeol’s mother successfully dragged Baekhyun to the kitchen and in speed of light offered a spoon of soup to be tasted by Baekhyun.

“It is great, Emmonim, great as usual.”

Baekhyun smiled widely. He stared at Chanyeol’s mother content and happy face, at the view guilt started spreading quickly to his whole body. He knew he was one of the reasons if not the main reason of why Chanyeol was always away doing long term mission in far far away country. Chanyeol didn’t feel comfortable in his own home because Baekhyun was there, so he opted to stay away from his home. That was also one of the reasons Baekhyun always wake up extra early and came home almost in dawn every time Chanyeol was home. Baekhyun wanted to give Chanyeol his space. And to tell the truth it was because he couldn’t stand Chanyeol cold eyes that were directed to him.

_It was still early in the morning for most people, yet for Baekhyun he was slightly late from his fix schedule to train with Jongdae and Tao, his teammates. Baekhyun rushed from his room in the second story of the house. Yet his step foot flattered when he met Chanyeol in the stair._

_“You are here.”_

_Baekhyun could never forget how cold Chanyeol’s eyes were that morning and how his tone cut something deep down inside Baekhyun’ body. Chanyeol only uttered those three words yet Baekhyun could read what was behind them. Chanyeol didn’t wish for Baekhyun to be here, sharing the same air as him. Since that morning encounter, Baekhyun always made sure to leave the house two hours earlier and came back so late. Sometimes, Baekhyun decided to spend the night in Training Field instead of coming home. Since that day, he always made sure to volunteer himself to any mission in Chanyeol’s days off. So far Baekhyun and Chanyeol were never in the house at the time._

Baekhyun sighed subconsciously, if only he didn’t live in Chanyeol’s home, Chanyeol’ mother would have plenty of time to spend her time with her only son.

“Baekhyunie, sweetheart, is that something you want to tell me? Because I know something is bothering you.”

Chanyeol’s mother was a really good mother and really kind person. The kindest Baekhyun ever met.

“It’s nothing Eommonim.”

But for sure Baekhyun couldn’t say what was actually in his mind, that despite how fully aware he was to Chanyeol’s hatred toward him, Baekhyun was in love with him. Despite how much Chanyeol loathed him, Baekhyun decided to be selfish and wanted to be taken by Chanyeol. Only this one time……. Only this time…………

“Okay… if you don’t want to talk about that now. So… how is work?”

Baekhyun swallowed his saliva roughly. Chanyeol’s mother was a smart woman, she was a retired ninja and pretty familiar with what was in ninja’s world.

“I am going to do a mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division next week. Suho-nim said I am ready.”

Baekhyun mustered his most calm posture before deliver the news.

“Oh…”

Chanyeol’s mother for once in her life couldn’t say anything. The atmosphere was thick for some minutes.

“Baekkie… I am almost done with my cooking. Why don’t you help me to wake Chanyeol up? Ask him to clean himself, and you too darling, clean yourself and then we’ll have our dinner.”

If there was one thing Baekhyun didn’t understand from Chanyeol’s mother it was her choice to turn blind eyes toward Chanyeol’s hatred for him. Chanyeol’s mother always acted as if Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still best friend.

“Will do Emmonim.”

So Baekhyun didn’t have other choice. He had taken Chanyeol away from his mother, his family had taken her husband and daughter, thus the least he can do to make up to Chanyeol’s mother was to play along.

*****

For some moments Baekhyun was just standing in front of Chanyeol’s door without moving. At one side it was like God gave him the biggest present ever. At first Suho-nim allowed him to choose his procession partner, and now the only person Baekhyun wanted was here. Chanyeol wasn’t doing some dangerous mission far far away from Baekhyun. He was here, just some meters away from Baekhyun. God gave him a chance to bring Chanyeol who rarely home to be here just in time Baekhyun need him the most. Yet, at the other side Baekhyun didn’t know how he will convince Chanyeol to be his partner. Last time they met each other Chanyeol’s eyes were telling Baekhyun to go away from his sight and never reappear again. Baekhyun must be crazy for even dreaming that Chanyeol would be willing to touch him and be his partner.

“Come in. I can feel your chakras.”

A deep voiced startled Baekhyun. Baekhyun blushed so hard. Of course, what he was thinking? Any ninja could recognize chakras of other ninjas, let alone a prodigy like Chanyeol. Why he was being so stupid and made fool of himself by standing without moving in front of Chanyeol’s door?

“I am sorry for intruding.”

Baekhyun finally entered Chanyeol’s bedroom, only to see Chanyeol was lying down with one hand covering his face. His body was still.

“What do you want from me?”

The edge of Chanyeol’s voice sliced Baekhyun’ s heart. Yet, Baekhyun tried his best to stay unaffected.

**_I deserve it._ **

**_I deserve to be treated like this._ **

**_There is no need to put on a show by feeling hurt or worse crying or even worst pretending to be pitiful._ **

Baekhyun kept chanting the mantras in his head.

“I just want to let you know that Eommonim almost finishes preparing the dinner and she wants you to clean yourself and join the dinner.”

Baekhyun said slowly. He must be strong, this might be a God given chance. God gave him chance to speak to Chanyeol about the procession. 

“Oh really? You know, sometimes I am wondering if she really loves me. You are more a son to my mother than me to her.”

Chanyeol kept his stature and cold tone. For a second Baekhyun’s body got tense.

_It happened two months after Baekhyun moved to Chanyeol’s house. Today they were having Baekhyun’s favorite dishes for dinner._

_“Thank you so much for the dinner, Eomma.”_

_Baekhyun gleamed cheerfully while smiled widely. He was so happy tonight until later on Chanyeol stopped by to his room only to say hurtful things to Baekhyun._

_“Why do you call her Eomma? She is not your mother, you know. She is my mother. Stop pretending to be pitiful and acting like you are some innocent and adorable kid, so everyone will dote on you. You are just some attention seeker. Don’t you think a whole village attention on you, the only Byun alive was enough? Why you have to steal my mother’s attention too?”_

_That was the beginning of Chanyeol’s drastic change of behavior, and since that day Baekhyun didn’t dare to call Chanyeol’s mother with Eomma again and started switching to Eommonim._

“Of course, it is not true Chanyeol. She loves you the most. You are her only son. She is…”

Almost in panic Baekhyun spoke quickly before Chanyeol cut him _._

“Stop…”

Chanyeol’s mumbled, yet Baekhyun heard all the same so he stopped talking altogether.

“Stop saying my name. I don’t like it when you say my name.”

Baekhyun’s throat suddenly went dry. Was Chanyeol’s hatred toward him that deep until he refused to be called by Baekhyun.

“I… am sorry. I won’t do it again Cha… I mean….. I promise I won’t do it again.”

Baekhyun’s voice was shaking yet it didn’t seem to be affected Chanyeol.

“Also, I don’t need your sweet talk. If I want to hear some sweet talk you are the least person in this world I will come to.”

Yes… of course… Baekhyun knew it was true, if Chanyeol wanted to hear some compliments and sweet talks why would he come to him, the person that Chanyeol hated so much? Why would Chanyeol? When he was surrounded by a lot of attractive and beautiful girls and boys. The rumor had it that even Princess Sandara from Moon Country was in love with Chanyeol, after she was once guarded by Chanyeol. So, even the Goddess of Moon was head over heel for Chanyeol, who was Baekhyun to compete against such beauty?

“And of course I am her only son, why you feel the need to remind me?”

Chanyeol’s last sentences were such as a blow to Baekhyun’ heart. He was the reason Chanyeol was the only son from Park Clan. He took away Chanyeol’s beautiful, great and amazing sister, Yoora Noona.

“I really am sorry.”

Baekhyun was doing his best to hold his tears.

**_Stop it Baekhyun._ **

**_Stop it!!_ **

**_Chanyeol was the one who lost his father and his sister because of you, and he didn’t cry. So, what right did you have to cry over trivial matters such as being told off by Chanyeol._ **

Chanyeol’s bedroom was quiet for some moments. Baekhyun already lost his confident to ask Chanyeol to be his partner.

“What else do you want from me? I heard you before that my mom wants me to clean up and join her for dinner.”

God must love Baekhyun so much for giving him chance to speak to Chanyeol more.

**_Let’s get over it Baekhyun!_ **

**_Tell Chanyeol about your new division._ **

**_Tell him about how you need to go the mission next week._ **

**_Ask him politely and nicely if he was okay to help you and be your partner._ **

**_Ask him to consider you as an old friend just this once time._ **

**_Explain to him that you are scared of what will happen in the procession and he is the only person you can trust despite what have change and happen between you and him._ **

**_Explain to him that once the procession finished you would get out from his live forever and as soon as possible._ **

**_Tell him that you will move out from his house whether his mother allow you or not._ **

**_Tell him that you will take long term mission after one another so he will never have to bear the sight of you anywhere near._ **

**_Tell him that if once in a while his path and you path cross you will be okay with him pretending not to know you or if he wants to act as you are invisible._ **

**_Ask him to be your partner as a farewell gift even if you deserve no gift at all after all you have done to him._ **

**_Just one time…_ **

**_Just one time before you will really let go of him._ **

“I’ve been promoted to Infiltration and Seduction division.”

Baekhyun tried to said it as calm as possible. Finally Chanyeol’s moved from his stance and opted to sit down and cross his legs on his bed. Chanyeol didn’t say anything and just stared at Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun felt a heavy burden place on his shoulder because of Chanyeol’s eyes.

“So….what?”

“Why are you telling me that Baekhyun?”

“Do you want to mock me for telling you before that you will never make it as a ninja?”

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

_“You have changed Baekhyun.”_

_It was one week after the Great War ended and Baekhyun started living in Chanyeol’s home._

_“What do you mean Chanyeol?”_

_Baekhyun replied while busy sharping his kunai._

_“You train like there is no tomorrow, as if your life depend on it. It is just so not you. I remember you once told me that you don’t want to be a ninja instead you want to open a flower shop. You told me ninja’s life is not for you.”_

_Chanyeol’s slight annoyed voice only brought a smile to Baekhyun’s face. Yes it was true, before the Great War Baekhyun didn’t have slight interest in being a ninja despite attending Ninja Academy. For Baekhyun, attending Ninja Academy was only a compulsory thing to be done with. Yet, after the Great War Baekhyun noticed that he couldn’t stay being a plain citizen of Exodus Hidden Ninja Village. What if snow ninja attacked them again? Ninja with light element was the only ninja who can win against ninja with snow element. What if there would be more victims compare to before? What if Baekhyun would lose his most loved people again? Such as Chanyeol’s mother and… Chanyeol? What if this time Chanyeol was killed? What if he failed to protect Chanyeol, the person that he loved? Baekhyun had known how bad it was felt to lose the people that you loved and Baekhyun didn’t want to go through that again. Byun clan was in fault for not doing what they supposed to do and dragged down hundreds of innocent people with the, Baekhyun didn’t want for such thing to happen again._

_“Something just has to be done Chanyeol.”_

_Baekhyun smiled lightly._

**_Especially if I want to protect you Chanyeol. I am not a prodigy like you. I need to train real hard if I want to make sure you will be safe. I cannot lose you too. Not you. I will die if there is something happen to you and I cannot do something to prevent it._ **

_Chanyeol was quiet for some minutes before he asked another question._

_“Is it because you are the only Byun alive?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t directly answer Chanyeol question until he finally firmly answered._

_“Yes Chanyeol, because I am the only Byun alive now.”_

**_So, if Snow ninja attack again I will be the only one who can protect you. It is because no matter how great your fire jutsu is you won’t be able to win against snow element. I will protect you with all I got._ **

_At that moment Baekhyun thought the conversation had ended because Chanyeol didn’t talk anymore, yet it was proven to be wrong._

_“Do you want to hear my honest opinion Baekhyun?”_

_And before Baekhyun could reacted Chanyeol already continued calmly._

_“I think it better for you to stop being a ninja, or to be precise stop trying to be a ninja. You are too weak to be a ninja and you are not the brightest person I have met. You even have difficulty in understanding simple matter. So for sure, you are no good for a ninja. You will only be a burden to your teammate. The only thing you have is your appearance. Stop trying Baekhyun. Sorry for saying this, but it is the truth. If you continue, trust me that the higher you can reach is third rank ninja and you won’t be able to escape that rank.”_

_Baekhyun stood still at Chanyeol’s words, without knowing he dropped his kunai._

_“See… even just holding a kunai you cannot do it right. I am really sorry if my words hurt you but I am your best friend. It is my duty for telling you the bitter truth that nobody actually wants to tell you. I don’t want you to get hurt in the future because of your incompetency.”_

_Yes… of course Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was his best friend and he was a genius so everything he said must be truths._

_“Then… I will try harder.”_

_Baekhyun finally managed to smile, at that Chanyeol shook his head several times before made his way out from the Training Field. Baekhyun thought he saw pitiful stare from Chanyeol directed to him._

**_I will try and do harder for you, Chanyeol._ **

“So… you want to brag to me?”

Chanyeol sneered while standing up and stepping closer to Baekhyun.

“No… I just…”

Again Chanyeol cut Baekhyun.

“Well then… congratulation for joining the first rank ninja squads. You escape the third rank ninja and rise up high to be a first rank ninja.”

“I.. No… That’s not what I…”

“No… no… seriously Baekhyun. Congratulation for joining first rank ninja squad. Infiltration and Seduction Division, right? A truly fit place for someone like you. As expected from someone like you. Congratulation for joining the elite member of ninja by… you know… being a prostitute.”

Chanyeol’s smirk got wider with each step he took; when he finally arrived beside Baekhyun he whispered those sentences into Baekhyun ears. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one last smirk before he pushed Baekhyun away and stepped out from his room.

A lone tear escaped Baekhyun’ eyes.

A prostitute…

For Chanyeol he was a prostitute for joining Infiltration and Seduction Division. Yes… it was true that sometimes ninjas form Infiltration and Seduction had to use sex to commerce their mission. But still, being called on that matter by the person that he loved hurt like hell. Baekhyun couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He silently cried. After years of loving Chanyeol, he already mastered how to cry as silent as possible so people won’t notice that he was actually crying.

That night Baekhyun failed to convey what he wanted from Chanyeol….

****

**_ Two days before the procession  _ **

Chanyeol grumbled silently, he planned to spend his short days off by sleeping yet he had to deliver the report of his previous mission to the leader office. He promised to himself that after this he would spend the rest of the day sleeping in his favorite hill nobody knew about.

“Chanyeol hyung!! Woaaah.. I can’t believe that you are here and not in some random country far far away doing a suicidal mission!”

Yet, it seemed Chanyeol couldn’t make a smooth escape to his lazing spot because one of his ninja comrade and best friend, Jongin, a ninja with earth element greeted him so loudly. Jongin had a really big mouth and he couldn’t stop talking or to be precise he didn’t know when to stop talking.

“Hyung… treat me to eat some samgyupal!”

Chanyeol only shook his head lightly.

“Come on hyung, you are one of the ninjas with the highest paying because you keep doing some illogical mission. Spend some money, will you?”

Jongin dared to do some aegyo on Chanyeol. Chanyeol shuddered because of the sight.

“I spend money. I just don’t want to spend some on you.”

Chanyeol rebutted weakly.

“Oh really? Then who you spend your money on? You don’t even have someone you like. So pleaseee hyung?”

In the end Chanyeol said he would treat Jongin because he didn’t want to trauma himself with Jongin horrible aegyo.

“So… hyung… do you hear?”

Here it was, Jongin won’t stop talking until he fed Chanyeol up with all the rumor and juicy details of each rumor.

“Hear what?”

Chanyeol asked without interest.

“Oh my god hyung. You haven’t heard? Where do you live hyung? Under a rock?”

Chanyeol didn’t know how Jongin managed to keep talking while he stuffed himself with meat and rice.

“It’s really famous news among limited people, only the higher up and elite ninja squad like us of course! It is about our Exodus Flower!!”

Jongin chewed his meal in inhuman speed to be able to speak.

“Exodus flower…”

Chanyeol mumbled the word strangely.

“Oh… don’t tell me you don’t know who our Exodus Flower is!! Oh my god hyung!!”

Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders.

“Our Exodus Flower is Baekhyun hyung, Byun Baekhyun. The one that lives with you! You are obviously a lucky bastard!!”

“He is Exodus Flower?”

Again Chanyeol asked weirdly.

“Yes, of course! Who else? He is the most beautiful human being in this world!!”

“Jongin….technically you have never…”

“Oh… shut it hyung. I just know that Baekhyun hyung is the most beautiful human being in this world. Don’t you see that pretty eyes that will draw your soul into it? Don’t you see that cute button nose? Or that red irresistible thin lips? Or that slightly plump cheeks? Oh… and his hand!! The most beautiful hand ever!! And his body… his seductive body. Oh my God!! That collarbone! His hip! His slim waist! His sexy thighs!! His perky globes! That milky skin that tempt you to taint it. Just so so so so so perfect! The most perfect and beautiful person ever!!

Jongin almost drooled after he finished his monologue. Again Chanyeol looked at him weirdly.

“No… don’t say it!! I am not a pervert! I am just a healthy man. And I am not the only one who agrees on all those things about Baekhyun hyung.”

Jongin smiled innocently.

“You mean… a lot of people agree that he is Exodus Flower?”

Chanyeol looked a bit unsure.

“Yes… it’s anonymously hyung. Even some princes and leaders from other ninja countries have asked his hand for marriage through Suho-nim since he was just 15. Well… none of it is accepted because Baekyun hyung hasn’t legal yet. But now that he has been legal we’ll never know what will happen. Suho-nim office has been flooded by marriage proposal for Baekhyun hyung. That even The Great Ninja Leaf Leader, Daehyun-nim sends his proposal! Really hyung… he is amazing. I am not sure how you don’t think he is wonderful. Do you seriously not think that at least Baekhyun hyung is attractive?”

Chanyeol opted to eat a slice of meat instead of answering.

“Oh yeah… about the news… I haven’t told you. So, Baekhyun hyung will start taking mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division next week. And you know… That means Baekhyun hyung need to do the Deflowered procession.”

“So what? It is pretty common for….”

“Shhhhh…. Hyung… Listen first. Suho-nim has granted him a right to choose his own partner and Yifan-nim against it. But still, the leader is Suho-nim so Baekhyun hyung now has fully right to choose his partner. Right now, everyone is wondering who will be the lucky person to be chosen by him. I mean, who don’t want to deflower the most beautiful flower in Exodus?”

“So… even you Jongin?”

This time Chanyeol successfully cut Jongin.

“Hehehe… yes… for sure hyung. Baekhyun hyung is sooooo pretty, no one is able to resist him, well, maybe, only you. But, the story hasn’t ended yet. Daehyun-nim sends a warning letter so the procession won’t be held, because he wants Baekhyun hyung for himself. And some other princes and leaders send their letters too. They don’t want Baekhyun hyung to be placed in Infiltration and Seduction Division. Baekhyun hyung deserves more than that, a beauty like him should be rule a country or village beside a powerful prince or leader, not doing some harsh work. Some letters even state they will break the ally agreement and declare war to our village if the procession is commenced.”

“I am not sure how do you manage to make up those kind of things Jongin.”

Chanyeol commented.

“HYUNG! I don’t make any of those stuffs up!! Don’t you remember that because of that stupid rolling system for new batch of first rank ninja I end up as the mail boy in Suho-nim office? My job is to sort the letters received by Suho-nim, I need to go through it with putting my life in line because who knows if some deranged enemy sends Suho-nim some dangerous items. I read all of those marriage proposals hyung. I also read all those threatening letters. And Minsoek-hyung the former mail boy tells me about how much in pain he should go through reading all the marriage proposals for Baekhyun hyung before I come and take over his job. Also I heard by myself how Suho-nim and Yifan-nim argued over Baekhyun hyung procession. They were engaged in heated argument and cannot control their voice level, so it’s not really my fault for listening to all those things.”

Jongin kindly explained how he knew all the things about Baekhyun.

“Psssh… Like I care about anything related to your so called Exodus flower. I am going now. I don’t want to waste my precious free time to talk to you. Bye Jongin. Keep alive.”

Chanyeol spoke indifferently while starting to leave the restaurant.

“Oh… and one more thing, you are paying Jongin, because after I think about it, you should be paying to celebrate my home coming.”

Chanyeol left a flustered Jongin who kept screaming about how he was being deceived by his own best friend and trusted hyung.

*****

Baekhyun keep shifting his weight form one foot to another one. He was so nervous while he watched something before his eyes. Baekhyun had concealed his chakras and right now he was watching Chanyeol from afar. Baekhyun could help a wide smile that spread across his face seeing a content Chanyeol lying down on his favorite him peacefully. Baekhyun breath hitched when he realized really how stunning Chanyeol was, just lying without care and totally letting his guard down. Up till now, Baekhyun didn’t understand how he managed to be madly in love with Chanyeol when the boy constantly and consistently hurt him. Baekhyun couldn’t comprehend how Chanyeol was the reason of deep scars inside his heart yet he was also the cure for Baekhyun’ heart. He didn’t know how Chanyeol managed to be the poison as well as the antidote for him.

**_“Congratulation for joining the elite member of ninja by… you know… being a prostitute.”_ **

Chanyeol words still echoed in Baekhyun’ mind and Baekhyun by instinct clenched his left chest to stop the pain that shook his body. Chanyeol indirectly told him that he was a merely a prostitute, that he was good for nothing but being a prostitute. Baekhyun blinked his eyes several times quickly to prevent his tears from falling.

**_See? Chanyeol already hates you with no end, so there is nothing to lose. Nothing you do will make him hate you even more because he already hates so much._ **

**_Just this time Baekhyun._ **

**_Just one last time for being selfish._ **

**_Ask him to be your partner, and that is all._ **

**_He doesn’t have to agree to be your partner, because most likely he will reject you._ **

**_But still, still, you need to ask him, the result doesn’t matter because all you need to do is ask him._ **

**_Without asking him you won’t be able to let him go Baekhyun._ **

**_You have to do it so you can finally let him go and make him happy by disappear._ **

**_Stop being a selfish bastard for your whole life Baekhyun._ **

**_If you really love him you will make him matter at any cost._ **

**_You will do anything for making him happy._ **

**_Even it means you need to go far far away from him._ **

**_Just one last time._ **

**_Just this one time._ **

Slowly but surely Bakehyun unconcealed his chakras and stepped closer to Chanyeol’s spot. Part of his heart carried a guilty feeling.

_“Baekhyun… come here… I want to show you something really great!!”_

_An 11 years old Baekhyun just finished taking a bath and got surprise once he came to his room because an excited 11 years old Chanyeol greeted him loudly._

_“Woaaah… calm down Yeolie… first I need to put on some clothes!!”_

_Baekhyun tried to pry his hand out of Chanyeol’s hold when Chanyeol dragged a technically a naked Baekhyun out from his room._

_“Hahaha…. Sorry… sorry… I am just so excited… Let’s put on some clothes for you.”_

_Chanyeol grinned stupidly._

_“Let’s?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t quite get what Chanyeol meant by ‘Let’s’ yet his got his answer when Chanyeol without caring pull off Baekhyun’s towel and dressed Baekhyun up despite Baekhyun’s protest and complain._

_“Shhhh… Baekkie what’s wrong by getting naked in front of me? It is just me.”_

_Chanyeol smiled widely and that succeeded keep a red faced Baekhyun silent._

_Later when Baekhyun was already in clothes Chanyeol lead him to a secluded hill in west end of their Training Field._

_“See… It’s pretty right Bakkie? I just discover this place and I notice nobody goes here. So starting from today this place is going to be my secret place and I want to share this place with you. We’ll be the only two people who know about this place. “_

_Chanyeol explained proudly while he was still holding Baekhyun’s hand after they practically ran to that place._

_And since that day Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol always visited the hill whenever he wanted to be alone. When they weren’t reach 14 Chanyeol rarely visited the hill, yet the frequency of his visit rose since the Great War._

“It’s you again.”

Without changing his posture or opening his eyes Chanyeol grunted. Baekhyun felt really bad for intruding Chanyeol in his safest hide out yet this was his last chance.

“Yes… it’s me Chan.”

Just before he said Chanyeol’s name Baekhyun caught himself.

**_Remember Baekhyun, Chanyeol doesn’t want you to call his name._ **

“What it is this time?”

Chanyeol finally opened his eyes just to send a glare to Baekhyun’s direction.He slowly sat down. Just like a knee jerk reaction Baekhyun felt extremely nervous like how he always felt around Chanyeol. Baekhyun gulped down silently. Chanyeol’s question sliced his heart. Chanyeol didn’t want him here. Chanyeol was disturbed by Baekhyun’s presence.

“I… I really need to talk to you.”

Yet, Baekhyun still managed to say his intention because he knew his time was limited.

“Well… I don’t want to talk to you. Case closed. Bye, see you, never again maybe?”

Chanyeol said easily without care.

Baekhyun stood still for a while. He honestly never got used to Chanyeol’s behavior even though Chanyeol kept treating him badly. For Baekhyun it was always the same, something inside him died every time Chanyeol treated him harshly.

“Please… Just this time… Please listen to me…”

With his nails dug deep inside his right palm Baekhyun was able to continue.

**_Just this time Baekhyun , stop being a weakling!!_ **

**_Just focus on the pain inside your palm so you will be able to forget the pain in your heart._ **

“Stubborn, I see.”

Chanyeol didn’t state he wanted to listen to Baekhyun, yet he didn’t leave him so Baekhyun took it as a signal that Chanyeol was going to listen to him.

“It…. It’s about my procession… I…”

Using all of his powers Baekhyun finally broke the news, yet again just like last time Chanyeol cut him.

“Oh that… Yes… I’ve heard Baekhyun.”

For a second Baekhyun felt like maybe everything would be okay. If Chanyeol already knew about his situation it was going to be easier for him to deal with Baekhyun’s shameless request.

“I am really glad you know it already… I…”

Yet his hope was crushed when Chanyeol opened his mouth again.

“Yes… I know it Baekhyun. I know you must be really happy now right? All people are now talking about your Deflowered procession. All people are now wondering about who is going to be a lucky person to be chosen by you. All people out there want to be chosen by you. As expected Baekhyun. As expected from someone like you to be happy for being the center of attention. You must be enjoying all the attention. Are they starting courting you now Baekhyun? Are they now starting sending signals that they want to be chosen by you? You’ve got what you want, I see, being in the lime light. You must be ecstatic. Well… to be honest I don’t get surprise, considering your personality since you were young. Remember what you’ve done to my book back then? Baekhyun… I am really glad for you achieving what you always want. But don’t you feel at least a bit of self-conscious? You get all the attention because they want to use your body. Only your body. If I can offer you an advice, it’s going to be better for you not considering all of their courting and affection seriously. It is because they don’t actually want you Baekhyun. They only want your body. I mean… Who will actually want you anyway? I am not trying to take your happiness away when you already reach what you always want. I just want to remind you. Not that I care if you get hurt later on. I am merely stating a fact. If I were you Baekhyun I would feel uncomfortable and ashamed of myself because I gather attention in the wrong way. But I guess, you are you and me is me. So enjoy yourself.”

Baekhyun body shook almost visibly because of Chanyeol’s words. Baekhyun dugs his nails even deeper inside his palm until he could feel something warm and liquid dripped from his palm.

**_Focus on the pain inside your palm Bakhyun!!_ **

**_Focus on the pain inside your palm!!_ **

**_Nothing is news for you._ **

**_You have realized since four years ago about how Chanyeol feel about you._ **

**_You have always known that Chanyeol thinks you are an embarrassment._ **

**_You are always known that Chanyeol thinks you are only trash._ **

**_You have always known that Chanyeol thinks you are the lowest human in this earth, the lowest human who still shamelessly chases after him._ **

**_The lowest human who still without shame love him._ **

“Oh… What is that you bring with you?”

While Baekhyun tried his best to conceal all the effect of Chanyeol’s speech on him and contain his tears, Chanyeol acted like nothing had happened.

“Does my mother ask you to bring food for me?”

Chanyeol didn’t mind that Baekhyun didn’t answer his question he harshly took away the plastic bag that Baekhyun bought.

“Oh… all my favorite dishes. Just great timing!”

Chanyeol’s voice rose because of the excitement he felt when he swa what was inside the plastic bag.

“Say thanks for me to my mother. I always want Yuri noona to taste her amazing cooking.”

Baekhyun couldn’t say that he was actually the one that cooked all the dishes for Chanyeol so he just nodded his head. Besides, the effect of Chanyeol’s speech before still lingered on him.

“I am going. I have to go to a dinner date with her.”

Chanyeol rose and brought the plastic bag with him. Baekhyun didn’t know that he could feel this kind of pain because of a piece of information given by Chanyeol.

**_Of course Chanyeol will like a girl like Yuri noona, Baekhyun._ **

**_Who are you fooling?_ **

**_Yuri is the prettiest girl in Exodus Village._ **

**_Also, she was strong and a capable ninja._ **

**_Unlike you who were a third rank ninja before you are promoted to Infiltration and Seduction Division, Yuri noona is the member of elite ninja force for years. Yuri noona is one of the most important people in Strategic Division._ **

**_She has it all._ **

**_Beautiful._ **

**_Great body._ **

**_Strong._ **

**_Skillful._ **

**_Smart._ **

**_And most importantly Yuri noona is a perfect match for someone like Chanyeol._ **

**_Who do you think you are Baekhyun?_ **

**_You are just a worthless person that takes away Chanyeol’s father and sister._ **

**_You are just a shameless person that dares to love him._ **

**_You are not too bright no matter how much time you spend for studying._ **

**_You are always too weak even after you train routinely and ask help from two of Exodus strongest ninjas, Tao and Jongdae to be your sparring partners._ **

**_No matter how hard you try someone like Chanyeol will be too far away from your reach, Baekhyun._ **

“Oh and, if you can do me a favor, tell my mother that I will spend the night in her place so I won’t come home tonight.”

Before Baekhyun thought it was impossible for experiencing any more pain than the pain he felt, yet it was proven to be wrong because Chanyeol’s request before he completely went off made Baekhyun clenched in painful way.

_Mrs Park opened her home door only to be graced by the sight of 10 years old Baekhyun crying badly._

_“Oh my god Baekhyun… What happen? Please tell me nothing is wrong. Why you are crying so hard, sweetheart?”_

_Even Mrs Park warm hug and soft voice couldn’t bring Baekhyun down from his crying._

_The only person who can halt crying Baekhyun was Chanyeol._

_“Oh my god, Baekhyun! Who makes you cry like this? You hurt you when I am not around? Tell me their name and they will be a toast in second!!”_

_Chanyeol instinctively wrapped his arms around Baekhyun lithe body. For a second Baekhyun stopped crying before he cried even harder._

_“I am sorry Yeollie… I am really Yeollie… You can hit me, punch me, kick me, use your fire jutsu on me… I deserve it Yeollie… I shouldn’t do it to you…. I shouldn’t… but I want your attention too But please… just please… don’t leave me alone… please don’t have me…. Please don’t abandon me….”_

_In between his crying Baekhyun managed to say all those words. Chanyeol actually didn’t understand what Baekhyun tried to say. Why would Chanyeol wanted to hurt his little Baekhyun? So Chanyeol without much thinking brought Baekhyun up to his room, laid him down on his bed and snuggled him until Baekhyun calmed down later that day._

_Later on Chanyeol finally knew what was bothering Baekhyun. Baekhyun had stolen Chanyeol’s recent precious possession, a History Book of Exodus Hidden Ninja Village. Baekhyun did it because he was sad Chanyeol ignored him for two days because he kept reading his book. So, Baekhyun took the book from Chanyeol room, wrapped it in black plastic bag and put in below his bed._

_Yet, what happened one day later was unexpected, Baekhyun’s mother cleaned his son room and thought inside the said plastic bag was trash. So Baekhyun’s mother burned the plastic bag with other trash. After Baekhyun discovered the truth he was panic and tried to replace the book by using all of his money from the piggybank. But, the book was really expensive and Baekhyun couldn’t afford it. Baekhyun got more panic. And he got the worst panic attack when the next day Chanyeol didn’t show up in school. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol didn’t show up because he found out about his book and got mad at Baekhyun. Thus Baekhyun ended up went to Chanyeol home while crying hard._

_“Silly Baekhyun. I am not mad at you. You should stop apologizing because I should be the one that ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry for paying more attention to my book. I won’t do thing like that again Baekhyun. Don’t worry about the book, I can ask my father to buy me new copy.”_

_Chanyeol’s smile that evening was what made Baekhyun smiled after four restless days._

“I am sorry for your book Chanyeol…”

“I am sorry for loving you…”

Baekhyun whispered softly to the grass on Chanyeol’s favorite hill.

That day Baekhyun failed to tell Chanyeol about what he actually wanted.

*****


	4. Deflowered 2/2

_ One day before the procession  _

Once Baekhyun opened his eyes he was greeted by Blue, a bright blue feather pigeon owned by the great leader of Exodus village, Suho-nim. Baekhyun nervously reached the scroll carried by Blue and in the next second Blue gracefully flew away. He examined the scroll carefully and noticed Suho-nim seal. It was very rare to receive a scroll stamped by the leader seal because usually ninja would receive a scroll stamped by Exodus village seal. The fact alone made Baekhyun more nervous. He opened the scroll slowly not knowing what to expect.

**_Baekhyun,_ **

**_I really am sorry if I put pressure on you, but by this afternoon you need to come and report to me who is going to be your procession partner. It is because although you are the one who chose him, I still need to perform the blood seal on him for the secrecy and confidential issue. I’ll see you later at four in the afternoon._ **

Baekhyun breathed shallowly, by this afternoon he needed to ask Chanyeol to be his partner. He had to. Now it didn’t matter anymore to Baekhyun what would be Chanyeol’s answer. It was because what matter to him was he need to convey this feeling to Chanyeol so he could move on and disappeared completely from Chanyeol’s sight. He needed to do it so he would be able to let go of Chanyeol without any regret.

Baekhyun had made a vow to himself that once he started taking mission from Infiltration and Seduction Division he would move out from Chanyeol’s house and…. Chanyeol’s life. One of the reasons was because Baekhyun wanted to make Chanyeol happy by vanishing. Yet the main reason was because he didn’t have any confidence and pride to face Chanyeol again. Two days ago Chanyeol had made it clear that to him Baekhyun was just a prostitute. Four years ago Chanyeol also had made it clear that he was good for nothing. Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t able to face Chanyeol once he did mission from Infiltration and Seduction division. After he would use his body to seduce some men to find out some information. After he would let himself to be touched, tasted and taken by some men, he just couldn’t face Chanyeol anymore.

Actually, before Chanyeol said that being in Infiltration and Seduction Division was equal to be a prostitute, Baekhyun didn’t really mind what people thought about ninja in the said division. Baekhyun before thought that using one’s body to commerce a mission just a way to show dedication to protect their beloved village. Some ninjas protected the village using their strengths. Others protected the village using their intelligent. But Baekhyun wasn’t strong enough nor intelligent thus if the only way he could protect the village was using his body then Baekhyun would utilize his body. For the sake of their village and for the sake of protecting the people he loved. For protecting Chanyeol.

Yet now after Chanyeol had said it, Baekhyun realized that he was a fool before. Chanyeol found him a disgrace, a disgusting human being. So that why Baekhyun insisted on confessing his love for Chanyeol now, while he was at least still pure.

But the luck wasn’t at Baekhyun side today. Chanyeol wasn’t home yet. He had waited until 11 at the morning yet Chanyeol wasn’t there yet. As the second ticked by Baekhyun got more and more nervous. He couldn’t wait for too long anymore thus without thinking he rushed to one place he knew Chanyeol would be there.

“Hi, Baekhyunie.. How are you?”

Yuri said kindly after she opened her apartment door.

“Noona… I am sorry for bothering you. I just…”

Now Baekhyun didn’t dare to continue what he wanted to say. Before Baekhyun moved without much thinking but right now the realization hit him.

**_How shameful Baekhyun…_ **

**_What are you trying to do here?_ **

**_Of course Chanyeol won’t be back to home yet, after days away from the village he will want to spend most of his time with his lover._ **

**_Especially since you are in his home Baekhyun._ **

**_Are you really trying to interrupt Chanyeol and Yuri noona private time Baekhyun?_ **

**_How shameless of you Baekhyun…_ **

**_You are trying to ask Chanyeol to be your procession partner in front of his lover?_ **

**_What a shame!!_ **

“Sorry if my clothing make you feel uncomfortable. I just come out from bed.”

Yuri mistook Baekhyun’s silence for his distasteful of her inappropriate clothing. Baekhyun shook his head slowly while tried his best to smile. Now he noticed that Yuri was in her sleeping attire. She was wearing only a blue camisole and matching thighs length shorts. Baekhyun tried not to think too much about how beautiful Yuri was compare to himself even if she just woke up and didn’t have any make up on. He also tried hard not to think about what might happen last night between Chanyeol and Yuri noona in her apartment.

**_You have no right to wonder about what happen between them last night Baekhyun._ **

**_It is pretty common for couple to be engaged in sexual activities._ **

**_It is their right to do so._ **

**_You have no right to feel jealous let alone hurt because of it._ **

“Baekhyunie… You seem to be quite unwell. Do you want to come inside and drink something?”

Yuri voiced her concern after Baekhyun didn’t say anything for several minutes.

“No… no need noona… I am sorry…”

Baekhyun blushed because of embarrassment. He thought about how dare he was before. He actually dared to compare himself to a wonderful girl like Yuri noona. Baekhyun couldn’t even bring himself to hate Yuri noona. Because despite of her perfection, Yuri noona had a kind heart. She even kind to someone who tried to make his lover a partner for deflowered procession. But again for Baekhyun this moment was a now or never moment.

“I am sorry for bothering you noona. I want to know if Chanyeol is here because I need to talk to him about something.”

Baekhyun said while avoiding eyes contact with Yuri. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Yuri eyes. Here Yuri was worry about Baekhyun’s wellbeing while the boy in question desired his lover.

**_You are really the worst human being Baekhyun…_ **

**_You still desire a boy who obviously has a perfect girl by his side…_ **

**_You chase after a boy who clearly in relationship with someone else…_ **

**_You even dare to show your face in front of his lover.._ **

**_You even dare to ask about Chanyeol’s whereabouts to Yuri noona.._ **

**_You really want to make Chanyeol a cheater don’t you?_ **

**_You want to be touch by someone else’s lover…_ **

**_What a shame Baekhyun…_ **

Baekhyun’s mind swirled with all negative thinking about himself. His head got dizzy because of the heavy burden he shouldered. 

**_But just this time Baekhyun…_ **

**_Just this one last time…_ **

**_You need to confess your feeling to Chanyeol…_ **

**_You have to.._ **

**_You have to.._ **

“Chanyeol? He is not here Baekhyunie. Are you serious you don’t want to come inside? I can do some medical justsu on you. You look pale Baekhyun. You are obviously not okay.”

Yuri touched Baekhyun hand softly, her beautiful face full of worry.

“No Noona… Thank you… I need to do something. I need to find Chanyeol.”

“Seriously Baekhyunie? I don’t want you to collapse. Do you need me to tell Chanyeol about something when I meet him?”

Baekhyun only shook his head and smiled slightly before he nodded and leave Yuri apartment. Of course he didn’t have gut to ask Yuri noona to tell Chanyeol that he want him to be his partner. How shameful of him if he dared to do that to Yuri noona.

**_Yuri noona is an angel…_ **

**_She is really kind…_ **

**_She is going to be a perfect bride and wife for Chanyeol…_ **

**_Thanks God, you let Chanyeol to be in love with Yuri noona and let Yuri noona reciprocates his feeling…_ **

**_They are perfect…_ **

**_They deserve each other…_ **

**_They are going to be a perfect family once they married each other…_ **

**_They are going to be an ideal family people will envy yet admire at the same time.._ **

Even though Baekhyun thought of all of those things he couldn’t help the pain that spread through his body system. Meeting Yuri noona only made him realized of what Chanyeol actually wanted and what he could never be. Now he knew his place in Chanyeol’s life. He was the plain audience in Chanyeol life that only could see Chanyeol from afar and love him. Or maybe he was actually the bad villain in Chanyeol life. First he took away Chanyeol’s father and sister. Second he stole Chanyeol’s mother attention. Third he made Chanyeol’s mother couldn’t meet his son very often. Four he attempted to interrupt Chanyeol and Yuri noona private time. Fifth he tried to make Chanyeol his procession flower. Baekhyun was actually ashamed of himself yet he couldn’t turn around now.

*****

“Baekhyunie?”

A tap on his shoulder was what made Baekhyun snapped out of his incoherent train of thought.

“Hey… you look pale and unhealthy. Do you want me to perform medical jutsu on you?”

It was the second times on that day Baekhyun was called on being pale and look unhealthy.

“That’s really kind of you Lay… But… No… Lay… Thank you.”

Baekhyun was not even sure how he ended up in the east side of the Training Field or how Lay was here with him. He had tried his best to look for Chanyeol but he wasn’t anywhere. Not even in his favorite hill.

**_Of course he won’t be there anymore Baekhyun…_ **

**_You disturb his sanctuary…_ **

**_He isn’t stupid enough to be there so you can bother him for the second time…_ **

“I am the best medic ninja now Baekhyunie…”

It seemed Baekyun’s reluctant was taken as questioning of Lay’s capability. Baekhyun slowly managed to smile.

“I know Lay, you are the best medic ninja in our village. I even think you are the best in the world, but I never go outside but my opinion might be invalid.”

Despite his hazy mind Baekhyun still managed to make a coherent conversation with Lay. It was true anyway, as the time went by, the once lonely and alienated small boy, Lay, had managed to be the most trustable and the best medic ninja in Exodus.

“Then… let me cure you.”

Lay showed his charming dimpled smile.

Baekhyun couldn’t react, he was pretty sure there was no jutsu, not even the best medical jutsu could mend his dying heart.

“I am okay, Lay… I am really okay… physically.” 

Baekhyun said the last word inside his mind.

“No… you definitely not okay Baekhyun. You have been staring into nothingness for the past 20 minutes. You didn’t even move or anything. No… don’t say anything because I know what I am talking about. I’ve been here the whole time. Without concealing my chakras. And you don’t even know that I am here. You don’t even feel it when I stare closely at you.”

Lay softly turned Baekhyun’ body to face his way.

“You… stare at me? Closely?”

Of all the things Lay said he only caught the last sentence.

“Yes.”

Lay answered casually as if admitting that you’ve been staring intently at one of your friends was the most normal thing to do.

“Why…”

Just as Baekhyun wanted to continue his sentence he was cut.

“Because if you don’t notice, which I am sure, you don’t. I like you Baekhyunie. No, I think, I love you.”

Lay conveyed confidently.

Baekhyun could help but gaps loudly.

“You… like me?”

“No… I told you… I think I love you… oh no… scratch that I know I love you. And no… Not in the brother or friendship thingy way. I love you in romantic way.”

Baekhyun just stared at Lay’s face in disbelief. He kept opening his mouth as to say something but then close it again. Chanyeol’s words suddenly rang on his mind.

**_You get all the attention because they want to use your body._ **

**_Only your body._ **

**_If I can offer you an advice, it’s going to be better for you not considering all of their courting and affection seriously._ **

**_It is because they don’t actually want you Baekhyun._ **

**_They only want your body._ **

**_I mean… Who will actually want you anyway?_ **

Was Lay one of the example of how people suddenly show their affection to him because they want Baekhyun to choose them as his procession partner?

“And If you think that I only say all of those things because I want to be your procession partner. You are wrong Baekhyunie.”

As if Lay could read his mind, Lay spoke softly.

“I’ve been in love with you even before I know what love is. I’ve been in love with you since that day in preschool you offered me to be your friend. Since that day you smiled and promised to play with me every day. Even if you broke your promise to always play with me because you don’t want to upset your best friend, I know that you are watching over me. The candies and the notes that I always found in my desk drawer, I know those are from you. I know that you might only pity me because nobody wanted to play with me back then. Yet I couldn’t help but fall for you. Because you were nice back then, because you are nice now and I know in the future you will always be nice too.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help all the blood that rushed into his face. It was not his first time people confessed to him. Yet, it was the first time a friend confessed to him.

“I am sorry I only manage to confess my feeling now. I couldn’t do it before because I am afraid of your reaction. But as the time goes and I hear about your procession I know it is a now or never matter, your reaction doesn’t matter anymore because I’ve heard about what some bad and vengeful people talk about you Baekhyunie. That you are nothing but pretty face and incredible figure. I am afraid, those rubbish talk will get into you head. So.. I need to confess my feeling to you now. You are an amazing person Baekhyunie. A really loveable one. You won’t know how it is actually so easy for people to fall for you and not only because of your appearance. I really love you Baekhyunie…”

Baekhyun felt a comfortable warm spread throughout his body. His heart started to pick an irregular beat because of Lay’s words.

“I don’t expect anything from you Baekhyunie… I am not trying to take advantage of you weak moment too. I just want to know that you are more than pretty face and great body, you are Byun Baekhyun. “

Lay smiled almost sadly.

“Because I know there no more space in your heart for me or any other man, but him, right Baekhyunie? I always know that even back then. ”

Lay slowly caressed Baekhyun cheeks.

“I wish I could be him so you would love me. I wish you could fall for me too. But the reality says the other way.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but choke on the air. Was his love for Chanyeol really obvious?

“Even if your happiness isn’t with me, but I want to know Baekhyun that I will always here for you. I will watch over you like you did to me years ago.”

Lay finally stopped his caressing. He slowly inched his face closer to Baekhyun.

“Can I…?”

Baekhyun couldn’t react when Lay closed the gap between their face. It was going to be Baekhyun first kiss and actually he wished to share with Chanyeol but he couldn’t move his body, so he opted to close his eyes. To his surprise, after some second Baekhyun felt something on his right cheek and not on his lips.

“I really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t want you to regret our kiss.”

Lay explained with a smile. Baekhyun was stunned. If only he could control his heart he wanted to love Lay instead. Lay was always a good boy since he was only a kid and maturity did a great justice on him to be a perfect example of gentleman. But he couldn’t control his heart.

“I really am sorry Lay. I wish I could…”

“Nothing… there is nothing for you to feel sorry Baekhyunie. I told you, your reaction doesn’t matter. I will still love you no matter what.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel that he was one ungrateful human being. He had a great man like Lay loved him but he couldn’t reciprocate his feeling.

“Baekhyunie… tomorrow I am going on a mission. An S rank mission.”

For a second Baekhyun didn’t understand why Lay suddenly talked about mission.

“Chanyeol is my teammate.”

When Lay finished his sentence Baekhyun grew restless.

“Suho-nim just assigns me, Luhan and Kyungsoo to this mission. That is when Chanyeol suddenly comes and volunteer to be on this mission as well. He said the team will be incomplete without a presence of someone for Strategic Division and Suho-nim agrees with him. “

Baekhyun felt all of his energy left his body, unknown to him, his legs gave up. Chanyeol would go on a mission on the day of his deflowered procession. Chanyeol won’t be there. Now, even if Chanyeol agreed to be his partner, he couldn’t do it because he needed to go to a mission. There was nothing Baekhyun could do because once it was decided a ninja need to go to a mission there was nothing could cancel it.

“Baekhyunie… you still have chance; remember he is only a volunteer. The mission will be able to conduct even if he isn’t there. Luhan, Kyungsoo and I can handle the mission. ”

Lay helped him to stand up.

“He must be in your home right now to make preparation. Go Baekhyunie… you need to go.”

******

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he got into his home in a flash of moment. One minute he was in the east side of the Training Field yet the next minute he was in front of Chanyeol’s room. Like a reflex Baekhyun eyes darted to the clock in the hall way. 3.30. It said.

“Why I am not surprise that you are here? Especially after I hear from Yuri noona that you pay her a visit to look for me.”

The second he stepped inside Chanyeol’s room he was graced by Chanyeol’s comment.

“To what do I owe the pleasure to be visited by you three days in a row?”

Chanyeol sarcastically said while kept moving to collects all stuffs he needed for his mission.

“Chanyeol… Are you going on a mission tomorrow….”

It was more to a statement than a question. Baekhyun mind couldn’t function right. He even disregarded Chanyeol wish for not calling him by his name. Baekhyun mind could work properly. He needed to be in Suho-nim office in 30 minutes, his time was running out.

“Yes… I am going to a mission tomorrow and I don’t see why it matters to you.”

Chanyeol shrugged indifferently.

“BECAUSE IT MATTERS TO ME CHANYEOL!!”

All of his pent up frustration and the constant pain in his left chest made Baekhyun did something unexpectedly. Never once in his life Baekhyun thought he would able to yell at Chanyeol. At Baekhyun outburst Chanyeol finally stopped moving around and paid his whole attention to Baekhyun.

“I don’t see why…”

“Because it really matterS to me Chanyeol. Really matter. Tomorrow is my deflowered procession.”

Before Chanyeol had chance to throw any hurtful statement, Baekhyun already cut him. The moment passed with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t say anything. Baekhyun eyes were glistening with unshed tears; he buried his nails to his right palm deeply. Meanwhile Chanyeol only stood with unreadable expression.

“Chanyeol… please… you are my only friend… my best friend… I want you to be there tomorrow.”

Baekhyun didn’t know why he was being so emotional right now. But maybe all the pressure, stress and frustration finally got him. He was a mess right now.

“Friend?”

Chanyeol chuckled without humor.

“You want me to be there tomorrow because I am your friend?”

Chanyeol sharp tone now didn’t have any more effect to Baekhyun. Baekhyun had promise no matter what happen he would confess his feeling to Chanyeol and asked him to be his partner even if that was shameless.

“Yes… Because of that.”

Baekhyun used all of his last drops of energy to say that.

“What do you want me to do? Do you want me to hold a party in honor of your deflower procession? Do you want me to invite all of people in this village to celebrate your deflower procession? Do you want me to provide all of your favorite food for the party? Do you want me to thrown confetti on you once you stepped into the party? Do you want me to congratulate you for going through your deflower procession? Or do you want me to hold a huge banner with words ‘CONGRATULATION FOR BEING A PROSTITUTE. A TOY BOY FOR SOME RANDOM DISGUSTING MAN. CONGRATULATION FOR GIVING YOUR BODY SO EASILY TO SOME RANDOM STRANGER’? DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT?”

Chanyeol’s voice was steadily rising with each word until he was finally yelling in the end of his sentence. Baekhyun’s whole body was shaking violently. The effect of Chanyeol’s each word was fatal to his heart and lithe body. Without he could no longer hold a lone tear escaped his right eyes.

“Chanyeol… No.. I don’t want any of that, I don’t want any of those awful things you just told me…”

Baekhyun stammered with his words and finally able to produce a sentence in soft tone. His head hung so long. He didn’t understand how could Chanyeol thought that lowly of him. Why was in Chanyeol’s eyes he was only a prostitute? A greedy attention whore? Why?

“Then tell me about what you what Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun snapped his neck so quickly until it was hurt. It had been a long time since Chanyeol called him by his given name. Baekhyun could see a tremendous of emotions colored Chanyeol’s eyes but he couldn’t recognize what those emotions were.

“My partner for the procession, Chanyeol… I…”

Before Baekhyun could continue what was in his mind he was silenced by Chanyeol’s menacing laughter.

“Oh… so that what you need me for Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol directed his sharp glared to Baekhyun eyes. Like being hypnotized Baekhyun nodded his head.

“So you want me...”

**_Yes… I really want you Chanyeol…_ **

**_I really do…_ **

**_Even though it is shameless I really want you._ **

Baekhyun mind screamed restlessly.

“To give you an advice on whom you should choose as your partner?”

Chanyeol next words shattered Baekhyun’ mind.

**_NOO!!_ **

**_YOU MISUNDERSTAND!!_ **

Baekhyun’s mind shrieked and wailed yet his body couldn’t move at all and he couldn’t formulate any coherent sentence. Again Chanyeol laughed loudly. There was something in Chanyeol’s laugh that Baekhyun couldn’t pin point.

“Yeah… I guess, I understand you point. I guess when you have one too many it become complicated. What make you confused Baekhyunie?”

Even though Chanyeol called Baekhyun’s name fondly, Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol was actually mocking him.

“Do you have problem in deciding who will have you body? What are the choices Baekhyun? Sehun who is a cute hoobae to you? Lay who is a mysterious comrade? Tao and Jongdae who always stare lustfully at you in your so called practice session? Minsoek, the gentle sunbae? Luhan, the deer prince? Kyungsoo, the kindhearted and fatherly figure? Jongin, my best friend? Suho ,the mighty leader? Yifan, the powerful head of board? Your life is full of dilemma I see, what with everyone wants a piece of you. Why don’t you just throw a dice to decide to get to fuck you Baekhyun? Why don’t you have them to fight each other until there is one winner and the rest are dead? I am sure you can gather more attention if you do that. You will be the talk of people and you will be so happy.”

Chanyeol chortles without humor. His voice was cold and distant.

“Or if it is you, I think the best solution is for you to have them all to fuck you. If you do that you will be so famous Baekhyun. You will be on heaven because of all the attention.”

Chanyeol smirked menacingly. Yet in a second the smirk was fade away and replaced by a surprise expression. Not even in thousand years it crossed Chanyeol’s mind that Baekhyun could slap him. Yet, here he was being slapped by Baekhyun. His right cheek was burning because of the force Baekhyun used on him.

“Why….? Why Chanyeol? Why you are being so mean?...Why can’t you stop assuming thing for a while and listen to me? Just this time please… I beg you…”

Baekhyun face was full of tears. His face was red because of anger and frustration. His body was trembling continuously. Between his sob he managed to voice his mind to Chanyeol.

“Pshhh… I am not being mean here. I am being realistic. And no….I am not assuming thing. I just say my observation result.” 

Baekhyun’s state didn’t seem to bother Chanyeol at all. Arrogantly he crossed his arms across his chest. Chanyeol resisted the urged to touch his burnt right cheek.

“Then please… Chanyeol… Just this time… Just this last time, listen to me… Give me the last chance… Hear me out…”

Baekhyun was beyond desperate. He didn’t know why it was so hard to confess his feeling to his love.

“No Baekhyun. No… You have lost all of your chances to be heard by me. No…”

As fast as Baekhyun last word left his lips Chanyeol replied coldly.

Baekhyun was really didn’t know what he could do now. Chanyeol has robbed every ounce of his confident and energy. Chanyeol has crushed each of Baekhyun ‘s love. Chanyeol didn’t even want to listen to Baekhyun. Tears flown heavily from Baekhyun eyes, he couldn’t even regulate his breath anymore. Until finally Baekhyun legs gave away and he slumped to Chanyeol’s bedroom floor like a wet rag. All while, Chanyeol only watched emotionlessly.

“Why you hate me so much Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun whispered almost inaudibly.

**_Tell me why you hate me so much so I can do something to make you hate me less…._ **

**_Anything Chanyeol…_ **

**_I will do anything for you…_ **

**_Anything to make you hate me less._ **

“Because you are a Byun.”

Baekhyun didn’t really think that Chanyeol would answer him. Yet Chanyeol was answering him and he couldn’t do anything but cried harder. Through his blur vision he could see Chanyeol left his room.

**_If you hate me because I am a Byun then what can I do Chanyeol?_ **

**_I cannot change a fact that I am a Byun…_ **

**_I was born this way…_ **

**_I really am sorry Chanyeol…_ **

*****

“You really worry me Baekhyun.”

Today Suho-nim was acting out of his habit. His calm demeanor was nowhere to be seen. His usually stone eyes were full of worry.

“I really am sorry I just come at this time. It is inexcusable behavior of mine. ”

It was 6 o’clock, Baekhyun had just showed up at Suho-nim office even though two hours had passed since the time of his appointment with the leader. 

“It’s okay Baekhyun, as long as you are fine then everything will be okay.”

Suho-nim tried his best to neutralize his panic demeanor to make the younger feel better.

“About my procession partner.”

Baekhyun started carefully. Anyone with eyes could see that Baekhyun wasn’t okay. His jumpy attitude and swollen eyes were perfect evidences of his wellbeing.

“Yes?”

Suho inquired patiently.

“I’ve think long and hard about this matter. I think it is better for me to follow the rules and tradition. I really am sorry if I just say it now. But after long thinking I realize that the rules and tradition are made to protect people who go through the procession. I mustn’t choose my own partner because I will misuse it and abuse the right. I use my personal feeling too much while if that act is inappropriate. I should just go with the tradition and let the board member to choose my most suitable partner.”

Baekhyun tried to deliver the news as composed as possible.

Suho eyes were widened because of Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun… wait… you mean you want me and the board members to choose your procession partner instead?”

Suho clarified his understanding.

“Yes… I am sorry I just say it now. That is really inconsiderate of me.”

Baekhyun now it was such a short notice and a low rank ninja like him shouldn’t pull this kind of thing.

“Baekhyun are you sure? You can choose anyone with the right given to you. Anyone you trust and you favor.”

Suho tried his best not to bring a name in this sentence, even though the name was already in the tip of Suho’s tounge.

“Yes…I am sure Suho-nim. Thank you so much for giving me a great privilege. But it is too big for someone like me. I cannot handle that privilege. Also, after I think, I trust the board member and your judgment the best. I am going to go through the procession as I suppose to, Suho-nim.”

Baekhyun answered easily. Somehow Suho could see that that standing in front of him wasn’t Baekhyun that he knew. Baekhyun had transformed into a robotic human being who was ready to take any order.

“You know, Baekhyun. To tell you the truth I actually want to rethink about putting you in the Infiltration and Seduction Division. There are so many proposal letters from village leaders and princes come to my office. All of those letters are talking about the same thing, a wedding proposal for you Baekhyun.”

Suho didn’t know what come to him but he suddenly regretted his decision to promote Baekhyun to Infiltration and Seduction Division.

“So you want me to marry to one of them.”

Baekhyun nodded his head absentmindedly.

“Technically, if you marry any of them it will be good for the village because we can form a strong ally.”

For some reason Baekhyun lack of emotion scared Suho, but he was the leader so he had to convey what he must to.

“Sure, Suho-nim. I will marry any of them if you want me to do so, so I can protect the village.”

Baekhyun smiled without emotions.

“Actually it has been the talk among the board members; they think it will be a great for you to marry one of them after your procession. That way you can be still part of our Exodus ninja village. They think it will be a win- win situation. We couldn’t just let you go because you are the last Byun alive, the only ninja with light element. By doing that we could still have you and the person that want you marry you also can have you.”

Suho actually didn’t want say all of those things to Baekhyun but he didn’t have choice. He was the leader of Exodus ninja village. His greatest concern was ensuring the safety of his village. Because he fully aware that none of those proposal letters were friendly. All of it threatened to attack Exodus village if Baekhyun was working under the Infiltration and Seduction Division or if Baekhyun didn’t get marry soon.

“Sure Suho-nim. If that what must be done then I have no objection.”

Baekhyun replied obediently. Suho could see that Baekhyun’s eyes were dead.

“I… I am glad… you don’t have any objection.”

Suho was finally able to convey his gratitude after a long pause between them.

“Sure Suho-nim, I will take my leave now. I promise I won’t be late for my procession tomorrow.”

Baekhyun smiled once again but his smile didn’t reach his eyes at all. Baekhyun knew this was his fate he would marry a stranger after his procession end. But he guessed that what he was good for because like Chanyeol had said several times Baekhyun was no good for a ninja. So he would do what he could do to protect the village.

******

In the middle of night Baekhyun was woken up by a rustles in his bed. Without warning he was evolved in a warm hug.

“Eomonim?”

Baekhyun asked sleepily yet he knew that the person who hugged him was Chanyeol’s mother.

“Shhh… It is eomma, uri Baekkie.”

Chanyeol’s mother hugged Baekhyun even tighter.

“Let me hug you to night, dear. Cry if you want to cry.”

Baekhyun could feel a soft finger thread his hair gently.

“Eomonim…”

Baekhyun tried to escape from the hug not to avail.

“Nooo… It’s not eonomim Baekkie. It is Eomma, your Eomma. I am here darling. I am here for you.”

That was all Baekhyun need to finally put out his charade. He hugged Chanyeol’s mother back, without warning he began to cry like a small child. He sobbed really hard and wail between his hiccups.

“It’s okay Baekkie… Eomma is here…”

_“Baekkie!”_

_An 8 years old Chanyeol whined loudly._

_“Yes, Yeolie… what it is?”_

_The young Baekhyun replied._

_“Why you call my mother with Eommonin?”_

_Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was definitely pissed off. But he didn’t know why. What’s wrong with calling Chanyeol’s mother with emmonim? His mother has taught him that that was the correct way to address his friends’ mother._

_“Am I wrong Yeollie?”_

_Baekhyun blinked his eyes several times._

_“Yes… of course it was absolutely wrong Baekkie!! You are supposed to call her Eomma.”_

_Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks because he thought Baekhyun was being cute._

_“But…”_

_“Baekkie… You are my future bride and wife!! My parents are your parents too. And your parents are my parents. So you need to call her Eomma, okay?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t actually know that it worked that way but he still nodded his small pretty head because he knew Chanyeol was always right._

_“Okay, I will call your mother Eomma and your appa Appa.”_

*****

** The day of procession  **

Baekhyun stood quietly as he was staring at the gate of Exodus ninja village. From his home roof he could clearly see the gate. And he also could clearly see Chanyeol departed from the village for his mission.

“Good bye Chanyeol. Thank you for letting me loves you all this year. I really love you and I am sorry for that. Sorry for bothering you these last three days. Sorry for being exist. Sorry that I cannot change a fact that I am a Byun.”

Baekhyun spoke softly; the wind was carrying his words. He jumped down gracefully from the roof. He had procession to attend. His procession was about to commerce in the next hour so he started walking to the head quarter of Exodus Ninja Village.

******

Baekhyun couldn’t help the hard beating of his heart as he was waiting for his partner to enter the provided room. He was nervous, so nervous and the quietness of the room didn’t help him to remedy his nervousness. Suddenly Baekhyun could hear a foot step approached the room. The sound got closer and closer while his heart pounded even louder and louder. He heard the foot step stopped in front of his room and suddenly his mind got blank and hazy.

**_It’s the genjutsu…_ **

Baekhyun mind told him.

Baekhyun barely had time to adapt to the haziness of his mind when his partner entered the room without hesitation and locked the door. Baekhyun’s hazy mind made him couldn’t control his movement and his body. It felt as if all the bones inside Baekhyun’s body had turned into jelly.

**_Don’t be panic Baekhyun…_ **

**_You have known about it…_ **

**_The genjutsu will disable you to control your body and movement…_ **

**_It is normal Baekhyun…_ **

Due to his inability to move Baekhyun stayed sitting on the bed provided. He watched as his partner got near and near.

**_CHANYEOL??_ **

Baekhyun mind screamed loudly as once he saw his partner. His partner was cladded in Exodus ninja gear. He was also wearing the mask designed to protect one’s identity during a mission that request anonymously. Baekhyun couldn’t register the color of his partner’s hair because of his hazy mind. He couldn’t even tell if his partner was tall or short, lanky or buffy, thin or fat.

**_Yeah… keep telling yourself that Baekhyun…_**

**_You see it by your own eyes that Chanyeol leaves for a mission an hour ago…_ **

**_So it is impossible for your partner to be him…_ **

**_You have heard from other ninja from the Infiltration and Seduction Division that some ninja is met a Clouded Condition during the procession…_ **

**_A really desired condition for any candidate of the said division because if you are in that condition it means will start picturing you partner as your loved one…_ **

**_So at least you can go through the procession with the image of your loved one…_ **

**_Now you are in Clouded Condition…_ **

**_Be grateful Baekhyun…_ **

Baekhyun scattered mind tried to reason his first reaction to think that his partner was Chanyeol.

“We will start the procession.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help with think that he heard Chanyeol’s deep rich voice from his partner mouth.

“O… Okay…”

Baekhyun said it with so much effort. The next second, he had his partner slowly laid him down the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt for undressing him. Baekhyun didn’t resist and even if he wanted to the genjutsu won’t allow him. So Baekhyun opted to close his eyes and waited for the next thing to happen. He felt the cool air greeted his naked torso. He was embarrassed of his nakedness yet he didn’t have any power to hide his body.

**_Okay…_ **

**_It will end soon enough Baekhyun…_ **

**_Just keep picturing Chanyeol…_ **

**_Keep picturing him…_ **

Baekhyun could feel that his partner hand hovered on his pants zipper. Baekhyun was so nervous. But he didn’t resist. Couldn’t resist. He waited scarily for his partner to pull down his zipper and take off his pants. Yet after some moments his partner didn’t move at all. Baekhyun didn’t understand what actually happen.

“You are shaking so much…”

Suddenly his ears were filled by his partner voice, which Baekhyun pictured it as Chanyeol’s voice. His partner pulled him from his position so he was sitting right now. Side by side with his partner.

“So.. sorry… I … I am … nervous…”

Baekhyun’s voice was could barely be heard.

“Are you sure you are ready for this? If you are not ready we could tell Suho-nim that you need more time before you can join your division.”

Baekhyun didn’t know why his partner asking him about his readiness. His partner wasn’t supposed to utter even a word to him. But it was nice, because what on Baekhyun’s mind was it was Chanyeol who asked him all of those questions.

“I… I am ready… I have to…”

The genjutsu made Baekhyun slurred.

“Who force you to do this? Let me know.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. Why? Why it seemed like his partner cared about him? He was supposed to have a partner without personal attachment to him. The procession should be carried professionally without any feeling. Why did they have this conversation? Baekhyun really didn’t know yet he didn’t mind because ‘Chanyeol’ was being nice to him right now.

“No…nobody… I just want to protect him…”

Even if Baekhyun didn’t understand why his partner acted that way, yet Baekhyun could resist for not joining the conversation.

“Him?”

His partner asked. Baekhyun pictured Chanyeol’s confused face and the image made him smile.

“Who? The person you love?”

He asked again. Now Baekhyun could only nodded his head. The room was silence after Baekhyun’s revelation. No movement was made.

“Then… you can picture me as the person that you love.”

The silence was broken by Baekhyun’s partner words. Baekhyun blinked his eyes.

“I think it will make the whole procession easier for you if you do that. And you don’t have to be worry about me telling other people. I am bind by blood seal. Even if I want to I cannot talk to anyone about the procession.”

Baekhyun was startled by his partner statement. Never once he heard about this kind of thing happened during deflowered procession. The procession was supposed to be impersonal and business like.

“Picture me as him Baekhyunie…”

His partner suddenly made a move to lie Baekhyun down on the bed again. Baekhyun again was only able to nod. He couldn’t tell his partner that yes… he actually had pictured him as Chanyeol once he stepped into the room. His partner big hands finally moved to get rid of Baekhyun’s pants and underwear. Baekhyun was now completely naked. His face was fully red because of embrassessment. He gasped without sound when his partner dragged his big fingers over his nipples. Not only that his partner pinched and teased his nipples eagerly until Baekhyun felt his body was on the seven clouds and something between his thighs was getting harder.

“No… Arghh… no…”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan because of what his partner did. The feeling was too good yet he was embarrassed because no one had seen him in this vulnerable state. His body reaction was shameful for him too.

“No? Why not Baekhyunie? Let me pleasure you.”

The back of Baekhyun mind was screaming that what his partner doing was wrong. He was not here to pleasure Baekhyun. He was supposed to help Baekhyun through the procession. Yet before he could say anything the fingers moved slowly from his nipples. His partner fingers slowly traced every dips of Baekhyun stomach and body. The trails made Baekhyun shivered in pleasure. The fingers finally settled on the inside of Baekhyun’s thighs and slowly pried Baekhyun thighs open.

“You are so beautiful Baekhyun… Really Beautiful…”

Again Baekhyun’ mind shrieked that it was wrong. It was too intimate for them. The procession shouldn’t go this way. Yet his body betrayed him, he willingly opened his thighs for his partner to settle between them. His body arched when his partner reached for his manhood and started jerking it in different motions. His hazy mind that kept telling him that it was Chanyeol with him right now didn’t help Baekhyun at all.

**_No good…_ **

**_No good…_ **

**_It is too good…_ **

**_It is wrong!!_ **

Baekhyun mind kept warning him over and over again, yet his hip voluntarily thrust forward so his manhood was getting the delicious fiction from his partner’s hand. Something was coiling in Baekhyun’s lower stomach. He knew he was close. Yet before he could reach his peak, his partner withdrew his hands from Baekhyun’s manhood.

“No… please… no…”

Without realizing it Baekhyun was begging to be touch again.

“It is okay Baekhyunie… It is okay… I’ll give you a greater pleasure… just be patient.”

Baekhyun saw his partner pulled out something from his pocket. A lube. Baekhyun turned his head away because he was shy. His partner only chuckled lightly with started spreading the lube into three of his fingers.

“It will sting at first.”

His partner kindly warned him before he nudged Baekhyun rim with one of his fingers. True to his words, Baekhyun felt a sharp sting when the finger finally entered him.

“Relax Baekhyunie… Relax…”

After some minutes finally Baekhyun could relax and could taking the finger moved in and out of him. The pleasure built slowly when his partner entered the second and third fingers into him. By now Baekhyun was a moaning mess.

“You are ready now…”

Baekhyun didn’t fully register his partner words because he focused more on the feeling of emptiness that came to him after his partner withdrew his fingers. So it was a surprise for Baekhyun when he felt something hard and big was at his entrance. He was choked on air when he felt a big force tried to enter him.

“Shhh… Don’t cry Baekhyunie.. Let me in… Let me have you.”

Baekhyun didn’t even notice that he was crying until his partner wiped away his tears with his fingers. It was hurt. The pain was sharp and strong. Yet his partner words made Baekhyun felt better and finally able to relax.

**_Chanyeol…_ **

**_Chanyeol…_ **

Baekhyun’s mind chanted over and over again.

“Can I move Baekhyunie?”

His partner asked patiently. Baekhyun could only nod weakly. The pain was still there but Baekhyun knew he needed to go through it. After given permission his partner started to move his body. Baekhyun whimpered for some moments because of the uncomfortable feeling. Yet slowly the pain subdued and he felt unfamiliar great sensation started spreading through his body.

“Argh.. faster…”

Baekhyun was finally able to say something. Without being told twice Baekhyun could feel that his partner started moving faster. At one particular thrust from his partner, Baekhyun suddenly wailed.

“Ahhh… there… what was that… ahh!”

His partner only nodded his head while chuckled amusedly and started hitting the spot over and over again. Baekhyun’s mind was now in mess. Everything felt too much. Too good. He felt his stomach started tightening and he knew he was close. He gripped the sheet even harder.

“Yeol… Chan… Yeol… Please…”

Without knowing he finally let out the name that was on the tip of this tongue the whole time. Unexpectedly his partner stopped moving altogether.

“Chanyeol?”

His partner asked in unreadable tone.

“Yes…. Chanyeol please…”

The words passed Baekhyun lips smoothly. Baekhyun clearly couldn’t think right at all. He was desperate because he was being denied of his peak twice.

“O…Okay…”

Finally his partner started moving again in greater pace and irregular rhythm. His thrust always met Baekhyun sweet spot dead on. So it was no wonder only after several thrust Baekhyun was finally exploded and screamed Chanyeol’s name loudly. And soon after only five more thrust his partner also exploded inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun was still in his high, so he didn’t right away realize the warmness that spread into his body.

**_No… it was wrong…_ **

**_He is not supposed to leave evidence…_ **

**_He should use protection…_ **

**_I am a carrier…_ **

**_It is not good at all…_ **

Baekhyun mind was in panic the moment he realized what his partner just did. Baekhyun was about to say it to his partner when his partner talked to him.

“Now… I need to perform another genjutsu on you Baekhyunie..”

Just in several seconds Baekhyun felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier.

“I really want to kiss you right now Baekhyunie… Sorry…”

Before he could completely submit to sleep Baekhyun saw his partner tore off his mask and inched his face closer to Baekhyun’s face.

**_It that you?_ **

**_It that really you?_ **

Baekhyun confused mind startled at the sight. His lips were covered by another pair of lips. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay…. So this is the end… Sequel on the way.


End file.
